tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Guardian Light Mew Mew
Guardian Light Mew Mew (ガーディアンライトミュウミュウ''Gādian Raito Myuu Myuu'') also known as Tokyo Mew Mew Guardian Light (東京ミュウミュウガーディアンライト Tōkyō Myuu Myuu Gādian Raito) is a fanfiction series created by CureKurogane. This is his first ever fanseries that occurs in the world of Tokyo Mew Mew. Also, this is the first series to have a 6 member team, consisting of 3 males and 3 females. Plot TBA Characters Mew Mews Shishimori Ryouichirou '(獅子森良一郎 ''Shishimori Ryōichirō) / '''Mew Ruby (ミュウルビー Myuu Rubī): Ryouichirou or just Ryou is the leader of the Guardian Light Mews. 17 years of age, he is a second-year at Saibara High School and currently works at Café Mew Mew when not in class. Ryou is very friendly, but very hot-tempered when pushed the wrong way which in results his peers being afraid of him. He is infused with the DNA of the African Lion and his element is fire while his theme color is red. Torano Hougai '(虎野芳崖 ''Torano Hōgai) / Mew Spinel (ミュウスピネル Myuu Supineru): Hougai is the second Mew to be awakened in the series. He's 17 years old and is in the same class as Ryou in Saibara High School, but unlike him, Hougai is very calm and is usually the voice of reason for the team. He is the tallest of the group, his height standing 6'2" and is a very skilled chef at Café Mew Mew, hence his passion for cooking and being a complete foodie. He is infused with the DNA of the Siberian Tiger, his element is plants/earth while his theme color is orange. 'Washiya Kakeru '(儂矢カケル Washiya Kakeru) / '''Mew Diamond (ミュウダイヤモンド Myuu Daiyamondo): Kakeru is the third Mew to be awakened in the series. He 17 years old like the others and a second-year student at Saibara High School. He currently works with the others at Café Mew Mew as one of the servers, but his dream is to become a very famous artist, hence on why he is good with drawing and painting. He is infused with the DNA of the American Bald Eagle and his element is lightning while his theme color is yellow. [[Chouse Mao |'Chouse Mao' ]] (蝶瀬麻央'' Chōse Mao'') / Mew Emerald (ミュウエメラルド Myuu Emerarudo) : Mao is the fourth Mew to be awakened in the series and like the others, she is 17 years old. She grew up in a very large family of eight kids: having four brothers (a twin brother and three younger brothers) and three younger sisters. Mao is a mixture of a tomboy who enjoys sports and has a liking of repairing cars, and a girly-girl who enjoys having stuffed animals and doing make-up. Mao works as a waitress at Café Mew Mew and enjoys making people smile for she is also a jokester. She is infused with the DNA of the Chinese Peacock Butterfly and her element is wind while her theme color is green. Iruka Chiharu (海豚千春 Iruka Chiharu) /''' Mew Sapphire''' (ミュウサファイア Myuu Safia) Kitsuneken Ayaka (狐剣綾香 Kitsuneken Ayaka) / Mew Amethyst (ミュウアメジスト Myuu Amejisuto) Allies Antagonists Supporting Characters Items Locations Trivia Gallery Category:Story Hubs Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Series Category:Spin-Offs Category:CureKurogane